Our Little Secret
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: Ginny is bored and has nothing else to do. But when she finds herself stumbling upon something, she finds that things are as boring as they seem at Grimmauld Place.


Title: Our Little Secret 

Author: Dwight4Studly

Rating: Pg for implications …

Summery: Ginny is bored and has nothing else to do. But when she finds herself stumbling upon something, she finds that things are as boring as they seem at Grimmauld Place.

A/N: Don't own the characters … or the setting. At all. It is implied (truly obvious) slash, so there. Unbetad. Yeah. I was thinking this could be a part of a "discovery" trilogy where it shows Ginny, Hermione, and Ron figuring out Remus and Sirius's secret love, but I don't know. Tell me what you think?

"Out of here, Gin. Your assistance is not required here." George stated, shoving his little sister out of the door cheerfully. "Ta!" Fred added before slamming the door shut.

Ginny huffed hotly, glaring at the door as if she hoped it would set it on fire. And with a temper as hers it was a miracle that it hadn't. 'Stupid Fred and George! They've always excluded me from everything. Keeping their stupid little secrets ... Well, I have my own, you know! Urm ... I suppose. Oh, what the hell! I don't care ..." She gave the door one more disgusted look before strolling down the hall idly.

'Hmm ... what is there to do now?' she thought, looking around the dingy house. 'God, this place gives me the creeps. How could anyone ever have lived here? ... Poor Sirius ...' She shivered, continuing her stroll, contemplating her day.

'Well, Hermione is spending the day with Ron, preparing for Harry's arrival. I think he's really getting it for her.' Ginny smiled on that little, precious thought. 'Maybe she'll get the nerve to tell him this year. It's pretty well bloody obvious that they like each other, so why not just come out and say it already?! I mean, they've been dancing around each other for a year and a half now, get over it!' Ginny kicked a piece of broken ceiling tile against the wall, enjoying watching it crumble. Thinking past Ron and Hermione's relationship, she thought briefly on her position in the game of love. 'Harry will see, eventually ... I hope. You'd think he'd at least say something after four years. Stupid dense little boy ...' She continued to brood indignantly.

'Well, I could go help Mum downstairs in the kitchen, but who wants to clean? ... Or, I could go see what Tonks has left on her new report, she always tells me things that are going on ... or I-'

"Sirius, quiet ... You don't want anyone to wander in here and ..."

Ginny stopped abruptly. She looked around her to see that her thoughts had brought her to the top floor in front of an old oak door where a muffled conversation was being held. There were only two rooms up there, one being the attic and the other supposedly Sirius's bedchamber. Practically no one was allowed up on the top floor. Even Fred and George knew not to come up here, which surprised Ginny. 'Probably the many warnings by Mum.' But when did they ever listen to her?

So here she was, inside of a caution zone that even Fred and George dare not tread. And plus, if she wasn't mistaken, that was Professor Lupin's voice she heard. So why would he be in Sirius' room? Why wasn't he downstairs with the others? A wicked smile played on her lips, finally deciding to press her ear to the door.

"Chill out, Moony, no one ever comes up here. Everyone is getting ready for the meeting before you go fetch Harry ... I can't believe that he's going to be here! Maybe we can tell him-"

"I don't know about that Sirius ... I mean, how long has it been since either of us has seen him? Wouldn't it be a little ... fast?"

"I'm sure he won't mind, Remus. We can be a family! You, me, him ... that would be what he would want, right?"

She could hear Remus chuckle, "Padfoot, I believe that's what you want."

"Well, you want it too, don't you Moony? I'm sure he wants a family, too."

Remus sighed, "Yes, Sirius ... I just think it would be a bit too sudden for him to just suddenly see us like ... this ..." There was a faint rustle.

"Hmn, you've been using my cologne you sneaky wolf, I can smell it all over you ..."

"Well, that's the price one has to pay when I have to sleep in your bed every night."

"If it is such a price, then I think I'll just leave." Sirius huffed in mock annoyance.

"Not so fast, you."

More ruffling ensued.

"Hmm ... lively today, are we?"

"Shut up and kiss me ..."

'What the- "Kiss me"?!' She heard distinct little sounds on the other side... Was that what she thought it was? 'Maybe, if I'm really quiet, I can just push the door open. Of course, they're not doing what I think they're doing ... are they?'

With shaking hands, she quietly turned the knob and leaned slowly on the door, cracking it a jar.

Her mouth fell open in surprise. Well, maybe now she had her own little secret ...


End file.
